Abismo!
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: "Mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti ... Desde aquel día en que me salvaste de la obscuridad en la que vivía" -Pareja principal: Nagumo x Suzuno...- -Pareja secundaria: Hiroto x Midorikawa-
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente :D -suenan grillitos de fondo- :I bueno...**  
**vengo en esta ocasión con el placer de mostrarles otro de mis pequeños trabajos...

Pareja: **Nagumo x Suzuno **

Capitulos... Ni idea xD 

Disclaimer o como se llame esa cosa: Inazuma no me pretenece, si fuera asi, Kirino no saldría en la historia.. ni Kazemaru... yo ya me los habría robado ¬u¬ xD

Sin mas... Disfruten el capitulo... O quizas no :I

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo de nuestra historia**_

_"Quiero probar tus tibios labios rosas; esos hermosos labios que son causantes de mi insomnio... pareciera que quieres provocarme... cada vez que me sonríes cada vez que me abrazas por sorpresa, cada vez que susurras que me quieres" -_estos eran los pensamientos de cierto albino mientras miraba como su amigo el contaba cómo le había ido en el fin de semana-

Aun no sabía cómo pudo ser posible que se enamorara de el... era egoísta, prepotente, grosero, berrinchudo ,se enojaba si no conseguía lo que quería, así era su "adorable" personalidad, pero en contraste con ello era un persona de gran corazón, muy bueno en los deportes, pero sobre todo protegía a los que lo necesitaran.

_"Creo que mi corazón empezó a ser tuyo en aquella época...  
_**Flash back (?)**

Un bello chico de ojos azules y cabello plateado, lloraba por la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente de auto, del que el tenia toda la culpa… se preguntaran porque se echaba a si mismo la culpa de eso, muy sencillo, quizás si no les hubiese dicho a sus padres que fueran lo más rápido posible, si quizás ese día no hubiera estado lloviendo y quizás si su padres le quisieran menos, no habrían salido a carretera con esa gran tormenta…  
Se sentía tan solo, desde ese día no había vuelto a ser el mismo, se aisló de la gente y ya no sonreía como la hacía hace unos años, sus hermosos ojos azules perdieron el brillo que les caracterizaba, pero no por eso dejaron de ser hermosos, se sentía muy mal, toda la gente le señalaba y murmuraban cosas sobre el en los pasillos de la escuela…  
_Se sentía Fatal!_  
hasta que un dia mientras estaba en lo profundo del auditorio ...  
-Hola…que te pasa? Porque lloras?- Murmuro un alegre chico de 13 años, con los ojos color ámbar y un tulipán por cabello.

-….-

-vamos, que tienes, un chico tan lindo como tú no debería de estar llorando de esa manera- Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el otro le volteara a ver, - Woooah! Que hermosos ojos tienes, son mejor que el azul del cielo-

Este pequeño comentario hizo que Fuusuke se sonrojase, y soltara una pequeña risilla – No- no pasa nada, es solo que… que… - y con esto comenzó a llorar de nuevo, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos y haciéndose un ovillo, no podía, no podía superar aun la muerte de sus padres, tener que enfrentarse a esta vida tan dura el solo con la edad de 13 años.

Aquel pelirrojo no podía ver al pobre chico sufriendo, no lo conocía, apenas le había visto pasar corriendo al lado de el por el pasillo hacia el auditorio, había algo en aquellos ojos azules y fríos que le incitaron a ir tras él, y al parecer hizo bien, aquel joven del que todos hablaban debía ser el, ese chico frio, que se gano la fama de "Antisocial" por el simple hecho de que no hablaba con nadie, le aconsejaron que no hablara con el porque nunca obtendría una respuesta por parte del albino, pero no entendía porque nadie intentaba más de una vez, si este se veía tan indefenso ahí hecho un ovillo en el rincón más obscuro de la escuela que no dudo un momento en abrazarle.

-Tranquilo, - Susurro mientras se abrazaba a su cuello- sea cual sea tu problema, no dudes en que a partir de hoy yo te protegeré, y te apoyare en todo lo que te pase…

Suzuno, no cabía en su asombro, apenas si conocía a este chico, como se llamaba… Haru...Haruya! si eso Haruya Nagumo!, era un estudiante nuevo en aquella escuela, y solo le conocía porque destaco en el fútbol apenas llego y todos hablaban sobre él en los pasillos, y ahora lo tenía pendido a su cuello, susurrándole que el lo protegería de lo que fuese…

-Gracias- fueron las simples palabras del moreno al corresponder al abrazo del ojiambar, y comenzó a llorar aferrado a su pecho hasta que se quedo seco, aquel joven no hizo ningún comentario en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, solo lo contuvo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello.

**Fin Del Flash back (?)**

-HEY! Suzu-chan! … me estas escuchando?! – reclamo el tulipán al ver que su amigo tenia la mirada perdida.

-Eh! Si lo siento, estaba pensando en el proyecto de historia- mintió descaradamente a su mejor amigo, desde aquel día en que Nagumo lo salvo del abismo en el que vivía habían pasado cerca de 3 años y el albino se termino enamorando de aquel estúpido pelirrojo…

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias,  
De verdad agradecería que me dijeran si quieren que lo continué, si les gusto o no & las cosas que puedo cambiar :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo.. Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Abismo" recién salido de mi teclado (?) xD  
personalmente no quede muy conforme con el resultado pero es lo que hay...

Por cierto **Muchas muchas gracias por los favoritos y por los reviews **me hizo muy feliz recibir sus comentarios y sus criticas sobre como mejorar mi trabajo...

**Bueno sin mas el capitulo... Espero que lo disfruten ^^ **

* * *

_**Capitulo 2- Un día normal… bueno casi.**_

Sea como sea… aquel chico lo tenía prendido de un ala, era su… ¿Cómo le dicen algunos? … a si… "amor platónico", pero Suzuno sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance, Porque para empezar, eran mejores amigos, sentía que no podía traicionar de esa manera a quien había dado todo por protegerlo, pero sobre todo, ambos eran chicos, y bueno para esta mugrosa sociedad esto estaba muy mal visto, ¿Qué pensaría Nagumo si un día Suzuno solo se le acerca y lo besa? , no, no, no, estaría muy mal, quizás habría gritos, golpes o insultos y eso era lo que menos quería, podía soportar que cualquiera le insultase menos él…

Eso es lo que estaba pensando el moreno mientras caminaba hacia el punto donde se encontraba con el pelirrojo para ir al instituto.  
Desde aquel día, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, el albino comenzó a recobrar poco a poco la sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, gracias a su pequeño tulipán, que le hizo recuperar la confianza, y que, con esa sonrisa le fue enamorando poco a poco, día tras día, abrazo tras abrazo, en fin, seguía desconociendo como si Haruya era un completo imbécil cada acción que hacía, cada pelea tonta que tenían, cada maldita broma pesada que este le hacía le seguían pareciendo lindos y hasta cierto punto infantiles y adorables.

Estos eran amigo de una forma muy rara, se peleaban constantemente, por cualquier cosa, que si el trabajo en equipo, que si se sentarían juntos en el almuerzo, que si uno le robaba su comida al otro, en fin una sarta de tonterías… pero seguían siendo tan inseparables como siempre, incluso sus amigos tenían la teoría de que por cada pelea se reforzaba más su amistad.

-Tulipán!- Dijo Suzuno a forma de saludo cuando vio a Nagumo en el mismo semáforo de siempre.

-Calla cabeza de hielo- Contesto el otro, mientras se ponía a su lado para terminar de caminar hacia la escuela, a pesar de que él vivía a menos de 5 minutos del instituto desde que, había decidido ser el protector de su "hielito", como lo llamaba él en secreto desde hacía ya un tiempo, no le importaba tener que caminar de nuevo todo el camino si era al lado de suyo.

Porque queridos lectores míos, Nagumo "Soy muy cool como para enamorarme" Haruya, se había enamorado de esa gélida mirada de Suzuno, todos se preguntaran el porqué, pues muy fácil, ni él lo sabia [xD], solo de un día para otro comenzó a mostrarse más interesado en el pero no como siempre, pues, sentía celos cuando alguien[dícese cualquier persona que no fuese el….] se le acercaba más de lo debido, pero que bien que sabia disfrazar sus celos como sobreprotección si no, ¿qué pensaría Suzu-chan? , quizás conociendo como era el albino, lo encontraría bizarro y quizás lo odiaría por el resto de sus días, y eso no podría soportarlo el pelirrojo, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a sus "gélidas" miradas, a esa cara de infinita felicidad que ponía, aunque quisiera ocultarla, cuando Nagumo decidía invitarle un helado… en fin se había enamorado perdidamente de este…

Al llegar a la escuela se despidieron, pues tenían sus primeras horas de clases separadas y después del almuerzo les tocaba historia y biología juntos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo, Fuu-chan- dijo el pelirrojo alzando una mano a modo de despedida

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así cabeza de Tulipán- Replico con un sonrojo imperceptible el albino

-Ok, ok SUZUNO- dijo el pelirrojo con un deje de fastidio en la voz… - ¿contento? – El otro asintió- bueno como sea nos vemos-, y se volteo para caminar hacia su salón, mientras que el albino, solo se quedo ahí parado hasta que desapareció por la puerta de su salón. –Tsk!... idiota- dijo sonrojado, dirigiéndose a su propio salón.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas para cierto albino, que ya deseaba que fuese hora del almuerzo para poder ver a Nagu… quiero decir a todos sus otros amigos, a Nagumo no, a los demás, si eso, eso!

-Entonces ya guarden sus libros, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos pasado mañana- dijo su aburridísimo profesor de matemáticas mientras sonaba el esperado timbre para el almuerzo.  
Guardo sus cosas y se apresuro a salir al corredor para ir a la cafetería, de seguro esas pequeñas bestias que tenía como amigos ya lo estaban esperando.

-Hola Suzu-chan!- dijo animado un peli verde desde su asiento en cuanto le vio acercarse a la mesa circular donde estaba sentado junto a Nagumo.

-Hola Midorikawa…- suspiro el otro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado a veces era algo abrumador el entusiasmo tan grande que tenia SIEMPRE su compañero…

-Genial, el cubo de hielo andante por fin llego, estaba muriendo de calor…-se rio el chico de ojos ámbares, amaba hacer rabiar a su mejor amigo, además de que siempre era divertido comenzar una pelea con él.

-Ja! Quizás tienes calor porque estuviste tratando de pensar con esa cabezota hueca que tienes y eso provoco un sobrecalentamiento en tu sistema idiota… -mirándolo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia acompañada de su gélida y hermosa mirada.

-Chi-chicos y si mejor nos calmamos un poco y nos concentramos en lo importante- dijo el peli verde con las manos en alto interponiéndose en otra de las famosas peleas de Nagumo y Suzuno.

-¿Lo importante?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.-Si… la comida- Contesto el otro con una sonrisa brillante, dejando a sus dos compañeros con cara de póker y con una gota recorriéndoles la nuca, Midorikawa era un glotón de primera.

-Hola- Saludo un pelirrojo, blanco como el papel mientras tomaba asiento.- Llegue a tiempo o ¿Me perdí de su pelea diaria?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo, siempre tomaban el almuerzo juntos, además de que les quedaba perfecto, puesto que la siguiente clase les tocaba a los cuatro juntos, de ahí fue que comenzaron a ser los mejores amigos, a pesar de tener sus diferencias en cuanto a carácter se llevaban bastante bien.

-Y bien- dijo la profesora de historia.- ahora harán un trabajo por parejas, PERO… no quiero que formen las parejas de siempre, esto va sobre todo para los jóvenes Suzuno y Nagumo, porque siempre hacen pareja ustedes dos chicos… ¿acaso son novios o algo así? –Pregunto con descaro la profesora en frente de toda la clase que estallo en risas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! SOLO, SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS… JEJE-Empezó a gritonear Nagumo por encima de las risas de sus compañeros, con su rostro que había decidido tomar un color rojo incluso más intenso que su cabello y con una risa nerviosa.

-Claro que no profesora, como Nagumo ya le ah dicho, solo somos muy buenos amigos, y eso es sinceramente una tontería ¿sabe?-Explico Suzuno con esa clama imperturbable, aunque con algo que nadie noto un fino sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas… Porque muy muy dentro de él deseaba que esa "Tontería" fuese algo real.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el segundo capitulo, gracias de nuevo por leer, si tienen alguna critica o algo con toda confianza pueden decirlo...

El siguiente capitulo quizás este listo dentro de una semana o dos... todo depende del tiempo que tenga libre...

Hasta la próxima! ^


	3. Chapter 3 Historias de amor y derivados

Hola a todos! \(^^)/

bueno, lo prometido es deuda (?) , aquí esta el tercer capitulo de "Abismo" , espero que les guste... Igual que siempre gracias por los reviews

& especiales gracias a Kasumi-chi & Patri-chan SM, que son quienes han comentado ambos capítulos... ;w; Sus reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo... TT^TT..

Pero bueno, les dejo leer :3

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 - Historias de amor (?)**_

-Pero quizás después de todo Suzu-chan nunca me tome en cuenta como algo más que su mejor amigo… - decía bastante desanimado un pelirrojo de ojos ámbares a otro pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

-Pero, ¿Sabes? nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas-contesto el otro mientras se recostaba en la cama, se encontraban en casa de Hiroto "haciendo el trabajo de historia" y eso podía ser cierto, si es que hacer un trabajo implicaba jugar videojuegos y platicar sobre su vida amorosa.

Habían hecho pareja ellos dos después del pequeño incidente con la profesora y de hecho esto les venía de maravilla pues, compartían algo en común, un amor secreto por sus mejores amigos.

-Ja! Y qué me dices tú con tu querido "Mido-chan"- protesto el otro haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Hiroto al decir lo ultimo- ¿Ya le confesaste que llevas amándolo muchos, muchos, muchoooos años?-

El otro solo supo ponerse de mil colores, -Po-Por su-puesto que no, es MUY diferente… Además… creo que mido está enamorado de un tal Diam de su clase de literatura…. Se la pasa hablando de él sabes…- replico con la voz cargada de tristeza.

-Claro que no es diferente ¿sabes? Amor sigue siendo amor, y otra cosa, deberías de tener más confianza en ti, por dios quien creería que Hiroto "soy el rompecorazones oficial de la escuela" se comportaría así a la hora de enamorarse… - contesto con su típica pose de "soy superior a todos".- Además, sabes una cosa, es natural que tenga otros amigos además de nosotros.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que siempre pone cara de "te voy a matar a balonazos si te acercas a Suzuno un centímetro más" cada que lo ves platicando con alguien.- le contraataco el otro mientras reía, y lo peor del caso es que Nagumo no podía decir nada, porque era verdad.

-Cállate y mejor concéntrate en tratar de declarártele al cabeza de helado, porque puede que alguien más lo haga~ - Dijo en tono de burla, alegando a los celos de Hiroto para que hiciera algo rápido.

-tsk! … sabes, a veces dices cosas muy profundas, pero después se te pasa y vuelves a ser el cabeza de tulipán idiota que eres-

-Y tu eres muy nena a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela… diablos creo que si las chicas que tanto te aman supiesen como eres en verdad, te tendrían lastima- arrojándole una almohada a la cara.

-Bueno, lo mismo se puede decir de ti, ellas estarían muy decepcionadas de conocer tu verdadera personalidad y ver que no eres el tipo "cool" que aparentas ser. -lanzándole de regreso la almohada-

-No lo creo, si lo que les gusta de mi es mi adorable personalidad… -Dijo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si ya, ya, claro, lo que tu digas Haruya, sería mejor que en lugar de decir estupideces nos pongamos a hacer el trabajo, no creo que Suzuno y Mido estén dispuestos a pasárnoslo mañana.-

* * *

En algún lugar otro lugar… con nuestros queridos amantes del helado… quienes terminaron primero dicho trabajo para después, hablar sobre cosas de la escuela, y terminar hablando [sin saber bien como] sobre los problemas amorosos de Midorikawa.

-Suzu-chan! ¿Y si Hiroto no me ama?, ¿y si ama a ese cabeza de balón de Endou? - lloraba cómicamente Midorikawa en los brazos de Suzuno.

-Solo tienes que decírselo y ya Mido, no es tan difícil… además, se nota a leguas que Hiroto te quiere incluso más de lo que tú lo quieres a él…-

-¿De verdad eso crees?-

-Por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-

-Porque eres tu- dijo con un puchero el peli verde. A veces podía ser tan infantil.

-claro claro, como no lo supuse, ya venga pues, si prometes dejar de llorar te daré helado- Dijo el mostrando un bote de helado que había traído hacia un rato de la cocina. Y Como por arte de magia Ryuuji, ya estaba callado y devorando el helado que Suzuno no noto a qué hora le quitaron de las manos.

-Pero de verdad crees que yo le guste, porque bueno, pasa muy seguido a visitar Raimon.- Dijo un poco decaído.

- Por supuesto que sí, a caso no notas como se pone celoso cuando hablas de ese compañero tuyo de literatura, parece que tu plan si funciona.- dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice, pues Midorikawa, meses antes le había comentado que iba a poner en marcha un plan para hacer que Hiroto se pusiera celoso y le tomara un poco más en cuenta.

-Yey! Eso espero, pero dejando a mi pelirrojo de lado por un momento… dime Suzuno…-

-mmm?- Volteo a verlo el otro con una cuchara en la boca.

- … ¿Cuándo le dirás tú a tu pelirrojo que te gusta? – Fuusuke se quedo de piedra.-Que dices Mido-chan, a mi no me gusta ese pelirrojo de bote- Exclamo tratando de parecer indiferente, pero sin éxito, puesto que un sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Por el helado, se nota a leguas que lo quieres… - dijo el otro con una sonrisa picara (1)

-Jajaja ¿quererlo? ¿Yo a EL? Jajaja, de verdad que estás loco Midorikawa- dijo el ojiazul mientras le arrebataba el bote y comía un poco mas de helado,- claro que no me gusta y mucho menos le amo… - replico volteando la mirada, acaso tan obvio era que incluso el despistado de Midorikawa lo había notado?

- Pero… mi querido Suzuno… ¿Yo cuando mencione que le amabas? – Replico Midorikawa con esa sonrisa marca Reize que tanto miedo daba, al parecer, el peli verde no era tan despistado.

-Este, si, si lo dijiste... em. Cre-creo que iré a la cocina por algo más de helado para mi, es que ese sabor no me gusta... Mucho... je…je…. -Dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Apenas salió por la puerta Midorikawa se desternillo de risa, en muy muy contadas ocasiones, había podido ver algo más que la cara de indiferencia de Suzuno.

_El día de mañana será tan interesante…. _–Pensó el peli verde con una sonrisa, antes de volver a su expresión de niño pequeño para seguir comiendo helado.

* * *

**(1) Iba a poner por dios, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Midorikawa asi que bueno xDD **

Por cierto! El próximo capitulo, no se para cuando estará listo, quizás para Enero, ya saben.. fiestas y esas cosas...

ademas de que bueno, tengo la necesidad de escribir un lemmon de Kirino & Shindou, gracias a las platicas con mi amiga sobre como seria si lo hicieran sobre el piano, pero ese es otro asunto xDD

Y una cosa mas... si se preguntaban si habría lemmon de NaguxSuzu... en este fic, la respuesta es SI! pero no les diré hasta cuando así que tendrán que esperar xDD

**Hasta la próxima & Felices fiestas -w- **


End file.
